Naruto the Stampede
by cody-d-foxy
Summary: Naruto returns from his 3 year training with a strange new power and his worl will never be the same. slight AU I know that I suck At summaries rated M for language, violence, and general freedom
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first story please be kind this will be a NaruTen pairing despite a twist you will see in later chapters**

Disclaimer: despite my best wishes I do not own Naruto in any way

It had been 3 years since a familiar whiskered faced blonde walked through the streets of his home town. He was walking in peace since no one recognized him underneath his hooded cloak, and considering that in the three years since he left the village he had gone through a massive growth spurt. Now our blonde hero had been walking through the town almost aimlessly until he was standing in front of a huge red building. Recognizing this building instantly he allowed a very mischievous smirk to grace his face before vanishing into the wind.

0000000000000000000

"HOKAGE-SAMA, AFTER OUR LASTEST SUCCESS MY TEAM NEEDS A NEW, MORE DIFICULT MISSION SO THAT WE MAY SHOW THE WORLD HOW BRIGHT THE FLAMES OF OUR YOUTH BURN." Screamed a large man with a bowl cut and two large flesh eating caterpillars attached to his face.

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI IS RIGHT AND IF WE SHOULD FAIL SUCH A MISSION THAN WE SHALL RUN ALONG THE OUTER WALL OF KONAHA 300 TIMES DRAGING TWO 1000 POUND BOULDERS ATTACHED TO OURSELVES" yelled a 18 year old clone of his sensei.

"THAT IS RIGHT LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI

"LEE"

At this the three other occupants of the could only sweat-drop as they looked on at this scene still wondering how they got a sunset and crashing waves into the Hokage's office. 'I can't believe that these two blathering idiots are two of our best shinobi' thought the buxom blonde woman sitting behind a very large desk. She had been have a bad day between dealing with the Council, her eternal enemy… Paperwork, and now these two. She began to massage her temples in order to alleviate the headache that these two were giving her.

"You know Baa-chan? I had forgotten just how strange those two were until just now." Said a mysterious man in a hooded black cloak.

"I know it never ceases to amaze me either…" started Tsunade before realizing that there was a new man in her office. It was at this time that team Gai had also taken note and reacted by all four of them throwing a kunai at the man who simply flickered in the same spot before catching the fourth in between two fingers. After another full second Tsunade realized what the man had called her and knew of only one person who called her that. It was at this moment that she lunged out of her chair and wrapped the man in a bone crunching hug.

"Ughh… Tsunade… AHH… Baa- chan… I… can't… breath." Gasped our blonde hero

"Oh sorry about that." Replied Tsunade relaxing the hug she had on her surrogate son. "Oh before I forget what have I told you about calling me that!" she yelled before slamming her fist into the back of Naruto's head. All he saw was his world streak upwards before his head collided with the floor. As he lifted his face out of the crater he made he shock off the dizziness that was accompanied with being hit with such a powerful blow removed his hood finally allowing team Gai to know his identity leaned in and whispered in Tsunade's ear "Now is that anyway to treat the boy who you consider a son kaa-san?" allowing his fox-like grin to grace his features. This caused the most powerful woman in all of Konaha to blush. However, as quickly as it appeared it was replaced by the ticking of her eye as she went to punch the boy again only to see him vanish from sight. He then reappeared behind Tenten using her as a shield then leaned in to her and softly said "I believe you dropped this." Holding out the kunai he had caught balancing it on his index finger.

Now for her part Tenten was not usually a shy girl, but the combination of the close proximity to the blonde, the heat his body was giving off, and his breath tickling the back of her neck could only blush a deep shade of red that would have put Hinata to shame before grabbing the kunai. Upon seeing this Neji only snorted his acknowledgement of the blonde. While Lee's cried "YOSH! MY YOUTHFUL-ETERNAL-RIVAL HAS FINALLY RETURNED FROM HIS MOST YOUTHFUL TRAINING TRIP"

"Huh I'm sorry did you say something Lee" replied Naruto after picking his ear. Upon hearing this Gai shouted "KAKASHI YOUR COOL HIP ATTITUDE HAS FINALLY CORUPTED THE YOUTHFUL FLAMES OF ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS. FOR THIS I WILL SURELY WIN IN OUR NEXT CHALLENGE MY ETERNAL-RIVAL!" As both he and Lee released streams of tears from both eyes, while the two women giggled, and Neji only snorted again.

Stifling her laughter Tsunade looked upon the Uzumaki heir and said "Naruto since you are back in the village now I am going to have to test your new skills so I will know what type of missions that you will be going out on. You are to report to training area 44 in one hour. Is that understood?"

"Yeah yeah I hear you but your test is gonna have to wait until tomorrow. How does 8 sound Baa-chan? There are just some things that I need to do today" replied Naruto with his hand scratching behind his head grinning like a madman.

"God Dammit brat! Am I to understand that you are refusing a direct order form me and JUST HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" yelled the Godaime Hokage

"Well your more than welcome to try and force me, but you'll have to catch me first you old hag. Well ja ne" replied Naruto then sticking out his tongue while pulling his eyelid down as well then poofing out of existence revealing him to be a simple shadow clone. At this realization Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk breaking it in half while the rest of the rooms occupants could only sweat-drop upon see the interactions between the two blondes.

"Shizune Get me Iruka! NOW!" growled Tsunade angrily.

0000000000000

Kakashi was a creature of habit he was always late, always read his porn book out in public, and when he didn't have anything to do went to stare at the same stone alone for hours. Now what most people don't know is the reason why he was always late was because he was always staring at said stone for hours and lost track of the time. Today was no different for the copy-ninja he walked up to the memorial stone silently only today he was surprised to see a tall man concealed by his cloak in front of the stone. Slowly Kakashi walked up next to the man and faced the stone. Both men stood there silently for close to an hour before curiosity finally overcame Kakashi and he turned to face the cloaked man "I don't believe I've seen you here before may I ask who you are here for?" asked Kakashi politely

"Sure you can. That doesn't mean I'll tell you Kaka-sensei" replied the man has he turned to face Kakashi and remove his hood and scratch the back of his head. Kakashi looked at the man with disbelief until he saw the familiar blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and the six whisker marks that adorned his cheeks.

"Oh Naruto it's good to see you're back. Do you have any plans for today?" replied a surprised Kakashi

"Nope no plans for today… and it's good to see you too Kaka-sensei." Said Naruto while still staring off into empty space

"Well that's good why don't we grab some ramen then?" asked Kakashi

"No that's alright I think I'll stay here for now." Said Naruto without the normal enthusiasm in his voice

Naruto's response floored Kakashi and his students tone of voice worried him in a last ditch effort to cheer his student up "Are you sure we'll go to Ichiraku's my treat." Kakashi said enticingly

"Yeah I'm sure." Replied Naruto monotonously "Kakashi-sensei I know that this is your usually where you spend your free time but would you mind leaving me here just for today?" asked Naruto grimly without looking away from the stone

Kakashi looked at his student with a scrutinizing look before giving replying softly saying "Of course Naruto, but allow me to say this standing there all day won't help you should try to live your own life not theirs. Well ja ne." then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Well that's were I'll end it since it's late and I need more time to figure out where I'm going with this story but again this is my first story please read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just want to say thanks for checking out the story I would just like to say that I will consider any ideas that you might have for this story, but I would also like to stress this, this is my story and it will go the way I want it to

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto in anyway despite my best puppy dog face

**Chapter 2**

Ever since Naruto had been transferred into his class almost 10 years ago (A/N this is really just a guess that's when I have the Rookie 9 starting the ninja academy at tender age of 9. P.S. they are about 18 or 19 in this story) Umino Iruka had the task of hunting down the hyperactive blonde knucklehead. As such today was no different he had been summoned by the Hokage about a half a hour ago, he was heading for what he knew to be one Naruto's favorite spots in the whole village, the Hokage monument. It came as no surprise to Iruka that Naruto was sitting atop the Yondaime's head; no what did surprise him was what he said upon his arrival.

"Finally it took you long enough Iruka-sensei didn't you always tell me 'It's impolite to keep someone who's expecting you waiting'" stated Naruto all the while grinning very fox-like.

"Naruto don't you start chastising me I also told you to treat the Hokage with respect and to follow orders both of which you are constantly not doing." Yelled an irked Iruka

"Yeah but that's only because it's so much fun to see the old lady pissed off." Replied Naruto still with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Well I think you've had enough fun for one day why don't we go back and see the Hokage so she doesn't kill you" chided Iruka

"Sorry Iruka-sensei no can do. I have something that requires my attention for the rest of the day, however I was expecting Baa-chan to send you after me and would like to catch up with you at Ichiraku's tonight say around 7?" asked Naruto in a tone that left little room for argument.

"Well I guess if you're gonna be stubborn about it 7 is fine, but I expect to here all about your trip and you need to tell me just what was so important that you had to blow off all of your duties today." Iruka stated firmly before allowing a smile to cross his face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Iruka-sensei. So I'll see you at 7, ja ne" replied Naruto before an audile pop was heard and the Naruto clone disappeared leaving a speechless Iruka, who couldn't believe that it wasn't the real Naruto that he was speaking to.

"Well there's never a dull moment with you around, is there Naruto?" asked Iruka to no one but himself.

000000000000000000000

It was about 5 in the afternoon and the sun would be setting soon in Konohagakure. Sitting in front of the memorial stone

Naruto began speaking in a solemn tone of voice. "You know I am sorry that this is the first time that I'm visiting been gone and all." As he began his signature scratching the back of his head

"You should know that I've missed you so much that it becomes a challenge some days just to continue living." He said before sighing deeply then continuing "I know that's not what you would want but it's just so hard you know?"

"Hehe what am I thinking of course you know the kind of pain I'm going through your dead after all" He said sheepishly

"I really wish I could see you just one last time if only just so I could apologize for not being strong enough to protect you." He said in an uncharacteristically grim tone

"I know… I know you don't blame me for what happened to you, but that doesn't mean that I can't blame myself for it. DAMMIT IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" he said screaming as he finished

He stood up and looked to the sky before screaming "WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT? I WOULD HAVE DIED, BUT… BUT AT LEAST YOU… YOU WOULD HAVE LIVED… YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HAVE THE KIND OF LIFE THAT I COULD NEVER GIVE YOU" crying harder than the boy who knew nothing but pain until his thirteenth birthday. "I'm sure… I'm sure that you would be able to continue living your life…" trailing off just allowing the tears to flow down his face.

Steeling himself Naruto looked at the sky and judging by how dark it was realized that it was about 8 making sure that his emotions were under control before leaving to meet Iruka.

000000000000000000000

Iruka was livid at this point he had been waiting for the better part of an hour for his former student he was just thinking of leaving when a familiar voice shook him out of his head.

"So are you going to order or just continue taking up two seats?" Ayame said with a smile

"Huh oh sorry 'bout that I don't think I'll be here much longer though." He replied

"Got stood up on a date or something?" teased Ayame "Thou a word of advice next time you go out on a date you might want to change out of your ninja uniform. Who knows if you do that someone might think that you're actually cute?" this comment forcing a blush to tint the chuunin's scarred cheeks

"Stop teasing the customers Ayame; especially those who bring a certain blonde with a black hole for a stomach." Yelled Teuchi without any real seriousness in his voice

"Don't worry about it. I've been coming here long enough to realize that Ayame-chan's antics are part of the charm of this place." Replied Iruka calmly after forcing down his blush "besides it appears that time has changed our blonde friend to much… I mean he's over an hour late for free ramen."

When they heard this, both of the ramen chefs' mouths hung open widely in disbelief. They knew Naruto to be a number of different things unpredictable yes, a mischievous prankster of course, but LATE for FREE ramen NEVER.

"You're joking right?" Ayame asked as the first of the two to shake off the bombshell that Iruka just laid on them

"I'm afraid not I ran into him today on top of the Hokage monument, and he said he would meet me here at seven." Iruka said before letting out a deep sigh "I guess three years away with Jiraiya changed him more than I thought it would."

"AaaahCHOOO! You know it's not nice to talk about people behind their back Iruka-sensei." Replied the ramen stands best customer while wiping his nose of any excess mucus.

Looking up both Iruka and Ayame's jaws hit the floor. There stood Naruto wearing a pair of black combat boots, a pair of black cargo pants, while he had a dark crimson colored leather coat without any sleeves that flowed down to the ground he left the coat open revealing a black muscle-tee showing off his well built chest and abs, to finish off his new look the 6'3 blonde wore a pair of orange finger less gloves (what you didn't think that I would get rid of his love of the awesome color that is orange did you?). Ayame was forced to wipe away the small trail of blood coming from her nose she received upon seeing the blonde god before finally breaking the silence

"Na… Naruto is that you?"

"Of course Ayame-nee-chan who else would it be?" asking not quite getting what Ayame saying

"Well sorry for not for not recognizing you, but the Naruto-kun I know would never be a minute late for free ramen let alone an hour." Said Ayame teasingly

At this Naruto could only chuckle and scratch the back of his head, putting up a large fake smile so as not to worry those who were precious to him, before saying "Yeah well I got lost on the road to life."

Hearing this Iruka immediately face faulted. While Ayame could only sweat-drop after hear such an obvious and lame excuse, having never had to deal with the white haired jounin whose hair defies gravity

While Iruka was not necessarily the best shinobi in Konohagakure he was still very perceptive, and not only saw through Naruto's mask, but also noticed the red eyes and puffy checks indicating that Naruto was crying earlier that he was trying to hide. Instantly knowing what was so important that he couldn't take the Hokage's test. He decided not to ask Naruto why he was late, and allow him to hide his feelings.

"So Naruto are we gonna eat and catch up or what?" asked Iruka with a caring tone in his voice

"Huh oh yeah that's what we were gonna do hear I totally forgot about that. I was just coming here to get some dinner and saw you here. I thought it was just a coincidence." Replied Naruto, fox-like grin spreading across his face. Forcing Iruka's eye to twitch

"Well what can I get started for you Naruto-kun?" asked Ayame sweetly

"Umm… Let me get… One Hokage sized serving of everything"

Sweat-dropping Ayame Asked dryly "Are you sure that's all? Because I'm sure I could have dad get you a horse… no maybe you would prefer an elephant to eat as well"

"AYAME! How many time do I have to tell you not to berate the customers especially when they make an order like that." Yelled Teuchi with dollar signs in his eyes

0000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile (back at the Hall of Justice) (sorry couldn't resist)

Tsunade and her two apprentices were being led by Kakashi across the field that led to the memorial stone. Why were they there you ask?

_Flashback no jutsu_

Tsunade was so pissed that she actually began doing paperwork to take her mind off of the horrible things that she was gonna do to her blonde surrogate son when she got a hold of him.

Now normally Shizune would be rejoicing at the sight of her mentor doing paper work without being bribed with sake or threatened with having her sake taken away, but the sheer ferocity with which she was stamping the paper work put the fear of Kami in her. 'I don't know who caused this but I hope to Kami that they can run fast cause Tsunade-sama is going to kill them in the most unpleasant way possible.'

Sakura had only seen her mentor this angry when dealing with her blonde haired team mate. This realization forced her to ask Tsunade this question.

"Shishio your sudden urge to do paperwork doesn't have anything to do with Naruto does it?" Sakura asked timidly

"Of course it does who else could make me this angry and then just disappear before I could deliver my righteous fury." Growled Tsunade through clenched teeth before slamming her stamp down with such force that it actually snapped her desk in half.

"Oh, well if your looking for Naruto he's at the memorial stone right now." Said Kakashi who was walking into the Hokage's office without looking up from his orange book

"Where did you say Naruto was, and WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT READING THAT BOOK IM MY OFFICE" Tsunade growled menacingly before leveling Kakashi with the same stamp that just broke her desk forcing the other two women to sweat-drop.

"My apologies Tsunade-sama I simply forgot about the book thing, and as for Naruto as I said he is at the memorial stone." Replied Kakashi holding up one hand while his only visible eye turned up into an eye smile.

Upon hearing this the three women saddened a little all for a slightly different reason but all revolving around our blonde hero. Looking out the window to her office and realizing the time Tsunade finally spoke up breaking the silence that fell upon her office.

"Well we had better go get the Knucklehead before he freezes to death"

_End of flashback_

When the four shinobi finally arrived at the stone they found the area empty the only proof that anyone had been there today was the small purple vase with yellow roses sticking out of it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: well that's the end of this chapter I'll try to update soon. I know I haven't given you much but I will finally reveal who Naruto was visiting and give you some action in the next chapter. Just letting you know this story will have some major flashbacks in the early chapters but then I will move forward in my time line. again please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I finally finished chp 3 hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto or Trigun

There was a storm brewing over head. It had been brewing for quite some time now. The earthshaking rumble of the thunder, the black storm clouds blocking all signs light 'cept for the brief flashes of lightning striking the earth violently with a random precision. All of this was evidence that this would be one of the most violent and volatile storms that Hi no kuni had ever seen. Thus it was a fitting backdrop for the battle that was about to take place at the most fitting location for a battle of such epic proportions, The Valley of the End.

"Sasuke!" yelled a furious Naruto "don't you realize that the snake bastard only wants you for your body?"

"Of course I realized that, but he is also going to make me strong while all that weak little village has done is drag me down." Replied Sasuke in a cold emotionless tone

"Since I was six all I have done is train for and dream of the day when I would finally be able to accomplish my goal of killing my brother. Even before that I had always wanted to surpass him, yet I wasn't even able to lay a fucking finger on him. All because that STUPID little village believes that strength come from making bonds with one another. News Flash for you Dobe real strength comes from relying on no one but yourself; only the weak need help from others." Ranted Sasuke before letting a very scary very psychotic grin cross his lips "and now just to prove my point I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" laughing maniacally as he finished.

"NO! That's BULLSHIT and you know it Sasuke. Those bonds do make you strong. It's because of those bonds that we give our lives to protect one another. It's that lack of the fear of death that makes us…" Naruto began to reply but before he could finish Sasuke had cut him off with a powerful uppercut to his chin

"You fool how did you expect to bring me back? Did you plan on lecturing me until my ears bleed and I submitted just to get you to stop blabbering?" Sasuke asked rhetorically "I hate to let you know this…" he began before leaning into Naruto so that he could whisper in his ear "But I would rather die before I go back to that weak-ass village." He then kneed Naruto in the stomach effectively lifting off the ground before following up with a quick but powerful left cross. The force of said punch sent him flying into a nearby tree forcing it to splinter into his back while knocking the air out of his lungs. Sensing that he had the upper hand Sasuke the activated his Sharingan before making the necessary hand signs for one of his signature jutsus before yelling "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu(1)"**** spitting a very large fireball at the blonde boy who he considered his best friend… his brother fully intending to kill him.**

**'Damn he's really trying to kill me. I guess I have no choice I'm going to have to fight back if I even want to live' thought Naruto before feeding chakra to his legs leaping through the fireball to charge Sasuke.**

**Leaping through Sasuke's fireball definitely wasn't one of Naruto's best plans as evidenced by his orange jacket being burnt off his body leaving Naruto in only his mesh undershirt and orange pants, however this move did manage to surprise Sasuke leaving him wide open for a counter attack. Capitalizing on this Naruto threw a huge looping right hook. Sasuke saw this punch coming from a mile away a quickly stepping back to avoid the punch, however when Naruto realized that his punch was gonna miss its mark he quickly used his momentum to flip forward driving an axe kick into the top of Sasuke's head. Continuing into a roll Naruto decided to press his advantage by springing up delivering a devastating uppercut to the chin of that last Uchiha lifting him off his feet and throwing him on his back.**

***Pants* "Sasuke you're coming back with me even if I have to break both your arms and legs then drag you back by your short hairs, but you ARE coming back with me" yelled Naruto who was getting increasingly more furious at his best friends attempts on his life.**

**It was then that Naruto heard a very familiar popping sound as the Sasuke in front of him poofed out of existence revealing that it was a Kage Bushin.**

**"You know I really should thank you for throwing that technique around so often it made it really easy to copy." Naruto heard Sasuke say but unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke was no where to be found. It was the that Naruto heard ****"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu(2)"**** as Sasuke's hands reach up from under where he was standing grabbing his ankles before pulling him into the ground**

**Sasuke then appearing before him flipped through some familiar hand signs before grabbing his right wrist. He then heard the familiar chirping sound before Sasuke yelled out his ****"Chidori!"**

**At this point Naruto had lost all control of his anger at having his friend go through such lengths to kill him. At this point the Kyuubi easily slipped his foul chakra it Naruto's system letting it fuel his rage and giving him the upper hand. As Naruto's eyes changed color from deep pools of cerulean to a bloody crimson color and his pupils then slit. His canines then lengthened and his nails turned to claws he burst out of the ground using pure strength alone.**

**"NOT THIS TIME TEME! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY!" ****yelled a demonically charged Naruto. Then with inhuman speed Naruto appeared before the last Uchiha slamming his head into the ground. He then followed it up with a swift kick to Sasuke's stomach **

Sasuke couldn't believe it in a matter of seconds the dead last went from surely dead to pounding the snot out of him 'It just shouldn't be possible when is the Dobe this strong and fast.'

'Damn Fox. I'm really trying not to kill the Teme here, but the Damn Fox is giving me too much power.' Thought Naruto as It was getting more and more difficult to string together coherent thoughts due to the Fox's influence.

'I need to be able to see him if I want to win but how I'm already using my Sharingan' thought Sasuke just as the feral blonde appeared in front of him slammed his face into the blonde's knee. As he flew back from the ferocity of the blow Sasuke's world suddenly slowed down dramatically and he began to see new colors that one could only see with some form of Doujutsu. It was then that he realized that his Sharingan had fully matured and that he could even the slightest of movements made by Naruto.

With this new development the tide of the battle shifted again. It was Sasuke's turn to beat Naruto into a bloody pulp.

"Fuck" shouted Naruto as Sasuke then proceeded to string together a series of vicious punches and kicks to Naruto's body sending him into the cliff face

It was at this point that Naruto heard that familiar whisper at the back of his mind. It was just repeating one thought over and over '**KILL THE TEME KILL HIM!' **the thought kept getting louder and louder until it was all Naruto could think of 'Dammit if I want to live I just might have to kill Sasuke. I just wish this damn Baka-Fox would shut the fuck up.'

"Ha is that the best you've got Dobe how do you expect to bring me back if you can't even lay a finger on me." Said a cold Sasuke

Naruto then growled venomously as he began drawing on so much of the fox's chakra that it literally was seeping out of his pores. The foul chakra then began to take a shape around Naruto giving him the appearance of a one tailed fox. Naruto moving even faster launched himself out of the full body imprint that was made of him on the cliff wall. He charged at Sasuke hitting him square across the jaw. Quickly following an air born Sasuke, Naruto appeared behind him delivering a spinning roundhouse to his back sending him into the same cliff face that he was sent into. Without giving him a reprieve Naruto charged up a Rassengan before ramming it into his back.

"Ahh" was all Sasuke could yell as he felt a Rassengan rammed into his back. He then fell back against the ground clinging to what little consciousness he had left.

It was at this time that a familiar blonde kunoichi arrived at the battlefield. Quickly taking note of the destroyed landscape she began looking for our blonde hero. When she spotted the bloody mess wrapped in the tattered orange jumpsuit that was Naruto, she felt her breath catch in her throat. Naruto who had heard Ino's gasp and slowly turned to face her as he felt her murderous killing intent leveled at him.

"Uh… Hey there Hime. What are you doing here?" asked a very nervous Naruto…silence was his only answer and he began sweating profusely.

.

.

.

CRACK

That was the only sound heard in the valley as Ino had slammed her fist into Naruto's face delivering her 'righteous womanly justice'

"What have I told you about doing something so stupid Baka?" growled Ino through clenched teeth.

"Well… Umm… you see… I… kindaforgotwhatyoutoldme." Replied Naruto while scratching the back of his head whilst he continued to sweat.

"Ungh… You… you… BAKA!" Ino began yelling before softening her tone "What I had said was that if you did anything stupid this time I wasn't letting you out of the village for a month."

"WHAT… you… you can't do that Hime." Yelled a pouting Naruto "I swear I'm not even hurt see" as he began pumping his fist in the air before wincing in pain at his dislocated right shoulder.

"See you are hurt and there's no way that I'm letting you out of my site." Teased Ino

"Seriously Naru-kun you have to be careful cause…"she began slowly beginning to sob "Cause I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Finally letting her tears fall as our blonde hero envelops her in a comforting hug

"Come on Ino-chan you should know that I'm not the easiest buffoon to kill. Besides you know how I am I would much rather put myself in harms way then to see anyone else get hurt, but if it makes you feel better I'll spend the next month with you on one condition." Said a very mischievous looking Naruto sporting his fox-like grin

"Not that you have any say in the matter buuut what is your condition?" asked Ino curiosity finally getting the best of her

As if seemingly on cue Naruto's fox-like grin did the impossible and not only got wider but foxier if you will "Well that's simple Ino-chan…" he began leaning in closer and letting his voice get just above a whisper "We can't leave my apartment for the next month."

Upon hearing this Ino's face lit right up at the implications of what Naruto just said. When out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke charging at Naruto while he was facing her. Reacting quickly without a second thought she grabbed Naruto and spun him around putting her back to Sasuke just as he plunged his Chidori into her chest.

Seeing Sasuke's hand sticking out of Ino's chest Naruto couldn't control himself he quickly launched himself at Sasuke kicking him back into the cliff face. Turning back towards Ino he began to cry cradling her head against his chest

"WHY? WHY did you do it I would have survived. Please Ino-chan PLEASE don't leave me. I've been alone for so long I don't know if I could go back now." Cried an increasingly desperate Naruto.

"Baka you really think that your indestructible don't you?" said Ino coughing the entire way through "I did this because I love you and couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt and well here I am." She finished hoarsely "Admittedly it wasn't exactly my brightest idea ever." She wheezed jokingly before getting serious again "Naruto listen to me you're not alone anymore even when I leave you still have friends and people who have become that family that you always wanted."

"But even with them there'll still be a huge hole in my heart that can never be filled." Sobbed Naruto

"Baka… (cough)… don't worry I'll always… (cough)… be with… you" replied Ino with the last breath that she would ever take.

"IINNOOOOO-CHHAAAAN!" Naruto screamed to the heavens as even they began to weep for the lose that the boy just suffered. Suddenly all of the pent up rage that Naruto had repressed spilt over as he took a look at the person who had caused this whole mess.

After hearing Naruto's scream Sasuke could only smirk as he knew what had just transpired, when he suddenly felt an oppressive Killing Intent focused solely at him. As he turned to face Naruto he was forced to shield his eyes from the blinding explosion of demon chakra.

As the massive amount of demonic chakra flooded his body Naruto felt a sharp pain in his hand as the seal that someone had placed there exploded releasing the weapon that Naruto had only used once but at a grave price. It was a metallic crimson red revolver with a black handle with a small red kyuubi engraved on it. Upon the appearance of this weapon the six tailed chakra cloak surrounding Naruto was sucked into the weapon

"**If you have any last words Teme I would suggest that you say them now before I wipe any sign of your existence off of this planet." **Said Naruto the venom dripping off his voice

'Damn he got the drop on me before because I underestimated him, but now that he's using that thing I don't know if I can survive.' Thought Sasuke before he clutched his neck as his cursed seal pulsed sending a dull throbbing pain into his neck. Remembering the power of his seal Sasuke smirked he knew how he would win. Sasuke then allowed his seal to take over quickly covering his body in a black flame tattoo swirling around his body before he exploded in an evil chakra. His skin turning a sickly grey, his eyes becoming jet black with gold irises, and finally two webbed hands erupted out of his back.

Feeling this change in Sasuke's chakra Naruto stopped trying to prevent the change that all of the Kyuubi's chakra flowing into his gun would cause. His arm then began to morph. His arm turned into a weapon, it was a blood red color with a hollow chamber in the center of it there were nine 'tails' if you will that connected the end of his arm to the barrel which was shaped like a fox head roaring. Inside the chamber was a dense menacing looking black ball with a second smaller but equally dense ball was forming at the mouth of his arm

"**NOW YOU DIE TEME!" **yelled Naruto as he fired the black ball of destruction.

"Shit there's no way I can dodge that thing; I hope that this works then' thought Sasuke who was willing his wings/hands to flash through hand signs at a lightning fast speed before yelling **"CHIDORI" **as his wing/hand was engulfed in lightning colliding with the dense sphere causing a bright powerful explosion

When it was all said and done Sasuke was still standing, if only barely, he was bleeding profusely having lost his right wing/hand. His vision was blurring as he felt his body begin to succumb to gravity he felt himself being sucked into a hole and blackness.

000000000

It was a peaceful morning in Konohagakure even though it was still early in the mourning the weather was perfect for walking around the town, or lay around watching clouds, but it could not stay like this not today at least.

"Jiraiya if you had to guess where would you rank Naruto's abilities?" asked the buxom Hokage

"Yes I have to say I was really surprised that I couldn't sense the main source of his chakra yesterday and only found the clone that he wanted me to find." Said Umino Iruka who many did not realize was one of Konoha's best sensors

"Really I had realized that he had changed a lot when I ran into him yesterday but to completely hide from you Iruka he must have developed some serious stealth skills." Mused Kakashi

"Bah… I highly doubt that Naruto-baka has those kind of skills I bet Iruka-sensei has just gotten rust with how infrequently he has had to use his abilities." Responded Sakura

"I would doubt his skills if I were you he is easily at my level when he goes all out. His only problems are his lack of experience, the amount of chakra that _'It'_ uses combined with his lack of control, and the idiot's still as rash as ever." Said Jiraiya the pride in his student evident in his voice,

This statement left all five occupants of the room floored because Jiraiya was one of Konoha's strongest shinobis then a realization suddenly hit Tsunade

"Wait you don't mean to say that he knows how to use _'That' _do you?" she asked

"Not quite he still can't use its full power but he can use it without destroying everything around him but he only has six shots before he's out of chakra." replied Jiraiya

"Wow that's quite impre-" began Kakashi before an invisible force effectively silenced him and forced all occupants in the room but Jiraiya to their knees; it was so intense that Shizune, Sakura, And Iruka all actually threw up while both Kakashi and Tsunade both had trouble breathing in the wake of this force.

"Damn the Gaki must be having another flashback." Cursed Jiraiya

"You… you mean to tell me that this is Naruto that's causing this?" asked Sakura who was beginning to gain her bearings

"Yeah it happens occasionally when he dreams about that day" answered Jiraiya

"Jiraiya let me ask how often is occasionally?" asked a concerned Shizune

"Well I don't think that he remembers much form before that day. So it happens once or twice a month, but I think that once he starts remembering more it'll happen less and less." Answered Jiraiya

"What do you mean he doesn't remember much from before he knew exactly who I was, made a comment about remembering Rock-Lee and Gai, and as a coup de grate he pulled a Kakashi, very well I might add?" yelled Tsunade

"Yeah he actually pulled a Kakashi twice with me yesterday as well." Said Iruka who had finally gotten up as the pressure Naruto was releasing dissipated.

"Yes well some things he remembers others he remembers when they are in front of him and then there are those that he remembers unconsciously like the Kakashi moves." Answered the gama-sennin

"If you don't mind me asking what did he copy from me?" asked a very curious Kakashi

"Well when Lee was shouting something about his rival finally returning from his training trip Naruto merely looked up while picking his ear and said 'hm did you say something'" answered Tsunade

"With me he poofed away when I found him at the Hokage monument then after making plans to meet up with me he was over an hour late for FREE RAMEN and then when he was asked why he was late he said 'I got lost on the road of life.'" Said Iruka

Upon hearing this everyone became slack jawed "Well that settles it Shizune I want you to go get me Inoichi and Sakura I want you to go get me Naruto." Ordered Tsunade before looking at Kakashi with murder in her eyes causing the Cyclops to sweat nervously before she finally said in her most threatening tone "Kakashi you had better pay that not only does Naruto not start showing up late to everything or if I ever catch him walking around reading that little orange book then I'm going to beat you to within an inch of your life only to save you, I will then put Gai in charge of your hospice but I will then cut your hair into that God awful bowl cut and then throw you in one of his jumpsuits while you do nothing but D-ranked missions for three months AM. I. CLEAR." Growled Tsunade

Kakashi could only nod vigorously as he paled

000000000000

Across town Sakura had just arrived at Naruto's apartment she slowly opened his door so as not to startle him. She then proceeded to his bed lightly shaking him to wake him up. He slowly began to stir with his eyes still closed he asked "Can't I just have five more minuets?"

"No Naruto you can't Tsunade-Shishio told me to come and get you"

Finally opening his eyes Naruto took a good hard look at the pinkette before finally saying "Alright, alright I'll go see the old lady, but do you mind if I ask you one thing?"

"Sure what did you want to know Naruto?"

"Well…Who are you?"

A/N: well I know that it has been a long time and all but I'm finally getting back to writing I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I am enjoying my story please read and review I would like everyone's thoughts and it does encourage me to keep writing


End file.
